The present invention relates to a multifunction copying apparatus, a control method of the apparatus, and a recording medium storing a control program.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a multifunction copying apparatus, a method of controlling the multifunction copying apparatus, and a recording medium recording software for executing the control method. The present invention is particularly suited to controlling the display of a control panel of a multifunction copying apparatus and controlling the display of a Web window of a client personal computer.